


Госпожа в чёрном

by yisandra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mystic, no happy ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: Ради лучшей жизни для себя и своей семьи Перри отбросил принципы и смирился с жестокостью своей работы. А потом его сгубило несвоевременное любопытство.
Relationships: Human Male|Unhuman Creature(s)
Kudos: 1





	Госпожа в чёрном

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминаются или поверхностно описываются пытки, ментальное насилие и подчинение разума; открытый финал. Написано специально для команды WTF Monstrophilia 2020

Перри всегда был послушным сыном, гордостью родителей. Рано умерший отец утверждал, что в новый век прогресса только образование может стать залогом безбедного будущего — и Перри верил. Мать горбатилась на тяжёлых работах с рассвета до глубокой ночи, чтобы дать ему это образование, — и он упорно, самозабвенно занимался. Никакой студенческой гульбы, сомнительных кружков и общественных собраний, никаких девиц и выпивки — только учебники, пыльные кодексы и своды законов, только тихие архивные залы и деревянная лучина, при тусклом свете которой он корпел над книгами до утра — свечи были дороги.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что блестящие оценки и обнадёживающие академические достижения в итоге заведут его в пыточную под казематами Министерства Мира и Процветания. К счастью, не на дыбу, но радости всё равно немного: вряд ли родители предполагали, что их умненькому сыну придётся переписывать грязные, испятнанные кровью допросные листы.   
Вряд ли он сам что-то такое предполагал, когда ему предложили место секретаря замминистра господина Стефано — как ни крути, невероятная удача для вчерашнего студента, какие бы хорошие рекомендации ему ни дали профессора. Первые несколько дней после назначения Перри едва не летал от счастья; в мечтах уже видел переезд всей семьёй в меблированные комнаты в приличном районе, помолодевшую мать, не берущую в руки ничего тяжелее чайника, и радостных сестёр, идущих в женскую гимназию в новых платьицах. Ну и собственный образ — скромный, строгий и причастный могуществу великих людей. Возможно, даже под руку с какой-нибудь милой барышней из соседнего отдела.

Мечты развеялись быстро. Господин Стефано был особенно ценим министром за умение быстро и чётко решать неприятные вопросы деликатного характера, и стать секретарём замминистра на деле означало присутствовать при переговорах с крупными дельцами криминального мира, пытках невинных на первый взгляд людей и совершенно недоступных пониманию совещаниях с главами различных ведомств, где обсуждались такие вещи и в таком тоне, какие Перри предпочёл бы никогда в жизни не слышать. Причём не только присутствовать, но и активно участвовать, готовя и подавая информацию, пишущие принадлежности, воду, вино и чистый носовой платок.  
Иногда Перри хотелось закричать и убежать, например, в тот раз, когда при нём пытали женщину из закрытого общества, уличённого и антимонархических взглядах. Её тогда вырвало прямо на ботинки и низ брюк Перри — но его самого подташнивать начало ещё раньше, когда он увидел рваный подол её сорочки и покрытые кровью и синяками бёдра.   
Иногда он чувствовал, что ходит по тонкой грани, за которой — безобразная истерика, позорное увольнение и, возможно, соседняя с той женщиной дыба. В такие моменты нужно было напоминать себе о сёстрах и матери, о приятной цифре в графе «жалованье» напротив его фамилии в бухгалтерских книгах, о будущих меблированных комнатах, статусе достойного человека при достойной должности, а так же о том, что его собственное падение и гибель ничем не помогут людям и организациям, уже привлекшим к себе неблагосклонное внимание Министерства.   
Мир и порядок покупались кровью, и не Перри Бонфлару встревать между его жерновов.

***

Примерно об этом он старался думать, когда во время очередного визита в подвалы с ужасом признал в истязаемом человеке собственного принца. Сейчас тот мало походил на того, кто всего пару месяцев назад с улыбкой махал рукой толпе во время военного парада, являя собой прекрасный образец красоты и лихости, но Перри узнал. У него дома на стене висел портрет принца Сильвиана, потихоньку вырванный из библиотечного учебника истории.  
Личность узника объясняла странную избирательность палачей: очевидно, они получили определённые инструкции о том, какие и какой силы воздействия допустимы, что здорово ограничивало их возможности. Принц, впрочем, всё равно свисал с крюка в полуобморочном состоянии, часто и поверхностно дыша. Длинные волосы, на всех официальных мероприятиях убираемые в модную косичку, сейчас неопрятно облепляли потное лицо, как плохо вычесанная льняная кудель.  
— Привести его в чувство, ваша милость? — заискивающе уточнил старший следователь. Перри понимал причины неловкости и тревоги этого человека, в конце концов, у него перед глазами был протокол допроса.  
— Незачем, — господин Стефано смотрел на узника с выражением крайнего неодобрения. Следователя он даже взглядом не удостоил. — Специалиста вызвали?   
— Будет с минуты на минуту, не извольте беспокоиться.   
— Ну так ополосните допрашиваемого, всё-таки даму ждём. И проваливайте.  
Господин заместитель министра был сильно не в духе, и не требовалось особенно задумываться, почему. Перри тихо отошёл на шаг назад, якобы для того, чтоб его не забрызгало водой — на самом деле, чтобы выйти из поля зрения начальника и не попасться на глаза, если тот станет искать, на ком бы выместить раздражение.   
Узник коротко застонал, когда на него обрушилась вода. Наверняка, ледяная: воду в казематах брали из подземного колодца, куда даже солнце никогда не заглядывало. Перри непроизвольно стиснул зубы, представив ощущения, и бросил взгляд на принца. Тот задёргался было, скребя воздух пальцами, потом снова затих, очевидно, предпочтя забытье менее гостеприимной реальности. Перри невольно заметил, что все ногти на пальцах у него вырваны.  
— Перегрин, — резко окликнул господин Стефано. — Ступай наверх, встретишь леди Констанс у главного подъезда и проводишь сюда.  
— Да, ваша милость, — Перри рад был возможности хоть на время убраться из этого ужасного места.   
О том, сколь ужасной может оказаться загадочная дама-специалист, он старался не думать. Опыт, приобретённый на новой службе научил его, что, хоть женщины редко становятся истязателями, но если уж становятся, то затмевают всех мужчин изощрённой жестокостью.

***

Она носила чёрное, словно вдова. Старомодный силуэт платья (вопреки моде, она, очевидно, использовала сильно утягивающий талию и полностью уплощающий грудь корсет) с широким подолом придавал ей вид пожилой, переставшей появляться в свете дамы, но лицо под траурной вуалью казалось молодым. Перри никак не мог определить её возраст на вид. Было в улыбке под полупрозрачной вуалью что-то тревожащее. Невозможно было понять, как же выглядит эта женщина, каждая черта в отдельности была будто гипертрофированна: нос слишком длинный, губы слишком тонкие, рот слишком широкий, но стоило отвлечься на секунду, сразу почему-то казалось, что она очень красива. От этого кружилась голова, и Перри постарался не смотреть женщине в лицо.   
Впрочем, так было даже удобнее — не приходилось задирать голову. Красавица была необычайно высока.  
— Леди Констанс? — спросил он предупредительно. Его смущало, что она вышла из экипажа в одиночестве, к тому же при ней не было никаких вещей. Разве не должна она была захватить с собой какие-то инструменты? — Я Перегрин Бонфлар, секретарь господина Стефано.  
Шёлковые цветы на чёрной шляпке качнулись, когда женщина чуть склонила голову набок, с улыбкой изучая его. Он усердно не смотрел под вуаль.  
— А, — сказала женщина низким грудным голосом. — Новый мальчик. Вы так часто меняетесь... Что ж, веди меня, Перегрин Бонфлар.  
Каждое слово она произносила как бы с придыханием, от которого пробивало разом смущением и тревогой. Перри с неприятным удивлением осознал, что боится оставлять её за спиной, пока они будут идти в казематы.   
Всю дорогу у него сосало под ложечкой и хотелось обернуться, чтобы убедиться, что леди Констанс следует за ним (или с облегчением обнаружить, что ей там нет). Ступала она так легко и бесшумно, словно под длинным волнующимся подолом вовсе не было ног.

***

В пыточной за время отсутствия Перри немного прибрались, но вид и запах всё равно были, конечно, не для женских глаз и носика. Леди Констанс это, разумеется, ничуть не смутило: она вплыла в комнату всё с той же улыбкой.  
— Стефано, — приветствовала она господина замминистра. — Не продержались и полугода.  
Господин Стефано, и без того недовольный, ещё сильнее помрачнел при этих словах.  
— Незачем злорадствовать, — проворчал он, явно сдерживаясь. — Вы были правы, а я нет, я признаю — так оставим это. Короне снова нужна ваша помощь, — он широким жестом указал на бесчувственное тело на крюке.  
Леди Констанс подошла ближе:  
— Понимаю и не отказываюсь от нашей сделки. Что вы хотите узнать от малыша Сильвиана?  
Перри, тихо слушавший этот разговор окончательно перестал что-либо понимать, и всерьёз задался вопросом: кто эта женщина, так бесцеремонно говорящая о принце, фамильярничающая с одним из самых могущественных и опасных людей в государстве, да к тому же называемая леди, но без упоминания фамилии? Всё это положительно не укладывалось в голове.  
— Ничего. Нужно, чтобы через неделю его высочество был в состоянии, выглядя здорово и вменяемо, присутствовать на судебном заседании, стоять ровно и без поддержки, а также говорить. Внятно, убедительно и добровольно.  
— Но, разумеется, только то, что угодно её высочеству Сильвии, — тихо фыркнула леди Констанс.  
Перри похолодел, но господин Стефано отреагировал на допущенную собеседницей вольность неожиданно спокойно.  
— Её величеству Сильвии, Констанс. Не забывайтесь. И разумеется, об обычной в таких случаях плате не может быть и речи.  
— Разумеется, вы помните, что я не оказываю благотворительных услуг, Стефано. Но — «через неделю» сказали вы? Я могу подождать неделю.  
— Исключено, — отрезал Стефано, но Перри достаточно хорошо изучил манеру своего начальника вести переговоры, чтобы понять: тот просто торгуется. — Его высочество может нам понадобится в любой момент в течение, как минимум полугода. По-прежнему убедительный и производящий впечатление вменяемого, Констанс! Он пользуется большой поддержкой. Люди любят его.  
— Тогда плата должна быть выше, а не ниже, — мягко произнесла леди Констанс, рукой в траурной перчатке поддевая подбородок принца Сильвиана и поднимая его бледное лицо к свету. На господина Стефано она не смотрела. — Вы просите беспрецедентно тонкой и тяжёлой работы. Полгода — долгий срок.  
— Я уполномочен обсудить объём компенсации...  
— Которую я получу через полгода?  
— Сразу. Через полгода... основную плату, — он словно только сейчас вспомнил про существование Перри и хмуро взглянул на него. — Ступайте, Перегрин, и подготовьте всё к завтрашнему совещанию. На сегодня вы свободны.  
— Да, ваша милость, — Перри оторвал зачарованный взгляд от улыбающейся женщины, лениво поглаживающей бессознательного принца по губам, и ретировался.   
Эта картина преследовала его до самого дома, словно выжженная на внутренней стороне век. 

***

Чтобы отвлечься, Перри решил ещё раз проверить завтрашний сводный доклад, и вскоре обнаружил отсутствие данных, предоставленных храмовыми резидентами. Очевидно, попросту забыл положить их в папку, когда собирал бумаги.  
Поводов для тревоги не было — он вполне мог просто выйти утром немного раньше и потратить полчаса на то, чтобы дополнить доклад перед совещанием. Вот только Перри не привык делать всё в последний момент.  
Время было позднее, сёстры уже спали на своём топчане. Для посетителей двери Министерства наверняка закрыли, но как секретарь замминистра Перри имел право входа в здание в любое время. Вполне можно ненадолго вернуться, закончить с работой, а уж потом спокойно идти домой...  
— Куда ты, Перри? Ночь на дворе, — встрепенулась мать, штопавшая чулки за столом.  
— Надо заглянуть в Министерство, — он постарался говорить солидно, как и положено занятому важными государственными делами человеку. — Это ненадолго, я скоро вернусь.  
Как всегда, слово «Министерство» возымело своё волшебное действие, и мать не стала отговаривать его, только напомнила взять зонт. Разумный совет — к вечеру пошёл дождь, и Перри успел не только промокнуть под порывами коварно задувающего под зонт мокрого ветра, но и промочить ноги, пока добрался до неосвещённой ночной громады Министерства.  
Охрана пустила его без вопросов; нужные бумаги нашлись на рабочем столе, именно там, где он их и оставил. Перри запалил лампу и быстро привёл доклад в итоговый вид, после чего с чувством выполненного долга оставил на столе, на видном месте, чтобы не искать с утра.  
Нужно было идти домой. Перри задул лампу и остался в темноте. Образ, от которого он, как казалось, сумел отвлечься, тут же вновь вспыхнул перед ним, неся мысли, которых не стоило думать.  
Любопытство. Если что-то и могло погубить такого усердного, серьёзного и ответственного молодого человека как Перегрин Бонфлар, так это проклятое всеми богами любопытство.  
Хотел ли он видеть, как женщина, внушавшая ему тревогу и неловкость, мучает человека, которым он всегда восхищался, и которому теперь ничем не мог помочь? Нет, безусловно нет. Хотел ли он выяснить, каким несравненным искусством истязания владеет эта женщина? Едва ли.  
А вот понять, о чём был этот жуткий разговор, этот торг между леди Констанс и господином Стефано — да. Этого Перри хотел очень сильно.  
Какое-то время он ещё поборолся с собой, но, в конце концов, уступил себе, утешаясь отговорками: неизвестно, не перенесли ли узника в другую камеру, почище, да и дверь наверняка заперта; даже в самом худшем случае, если Перри обнаружат, он может соврать, что ищет господина Стефано, чтобы уточнить какую-нибудь мелочь для завтрашнего совещания. Выглядеть будет глупо — зачем бы замминистра наблюдать за допросом, тратя своё драгоценное время, когда ему нужен только результат, — но чем это может грозить Перри? В конце концов, он работает в этом здании и допуск в казематы у него вполне официальный...  
Дверь не была заперта. По правде говоря, она даже оказалась приоткрыта, словно кто-то, выходя, не позаботился захлопнуть старый запорный механизм.  
Что-то, какой-то внутренний голос, всегда предупреждавший об опасности, пробудился и громко выкрикнул: «Беги! Повернись и возвращайся по своим следам как можно быстрее!», но Перри, словно влекомый таинственной силой железный опилок, попавший в поле большого магнита, приблизился к щели между дверью и косяком и заглянул в пыточную.  
Комната была маленькой, а сам Перри, несмотря на годы над книгами при лучине, не успел испортить зрение. Поэтому он увидел всё. В больших подробностях, чем хотел бы.  
Леди Констанс стояла почти повернувшись спиной к двери. Её шляпка лежала на столе для инструментов рядом — вместе с вуалью… и волосами. Голова леди Констанс, вытянутая и совершенно лысая, покрытая тонкой дряблой старческой кожей будто бы на несколько размеров больше необходимого, склонялась вниз, к поднятому лицу принца Сильвиана. Одна её рука держала его за горло, сдёрнув с крюка и легко удерживая напряжённое, выгнувшееся, словно в припадке тело. Вторая, поднятая между ними, совершенно утратила всякие человеческие очертания: странно удлинившиеся пальцы — прямо в перчатках! — вытянулись в спицы, расщепились на мириады тончайших, паутинных нитей, и эта паутина налипла на лицо принца. На висках, на лбу, вокруг закатившихся глаз, там, где видно было, как паутинки входят под кожу, выступили крошечные красные капельки.   
Но самым страшным было не это. Леди Констанс, словно бы в поцелуе, припала ко рту принца, но то чёрное блестящее, интенсивно движущееся, что виднелось между их почти соединёнными губами меньше всего напоминало язык!  
Перри смотрел на всё это широко открытыми глазами, хотя ему очень хотелось заорать и зажмуриться. Ещё больше ему хотелось проснуться. Он бы даже сумел объяснить себе такой странный изощрённый кошмар...  
Если бы только этот кошмар не был наяву.  
Он не почувствовал, как разжал пальцы, и зонт с глухим стуком выпал из его ослабевшей руки.  
На морщинистой шее чудовища, между дряблых складок открылся ярко-синий глаз, уставившийся прямо на Перри. Чудовище начало поворачиваться, чёрное щупальце между растянутых губ скользило, втягиваясь, пока не оказалось на воле. Перри увидел, как оно прямо на ходу сворачивает само себя из пучка тоненьких чёрных паутинок, рассеивающих мельчайшую кровавую взвесь в воздухе, и превращается в обычный розовый язык.  
Тело в страшной чёрной руке обмякло.  
Чудовище, бывшее леди Констанс, облизнулось и посмотрело на Перри. Старческая кожа, свисающая с точёных костей её человеческого лица, прямо на глазах разглаживалась, как ловко оправляемый костюм.  
— Так-так, — с придыханием произнесло чудовище, улыбаясь от уха до уха. — Кажется бедняжке Стефано снова придётся искать нового секретаря.  
И тогда Перри закричал.


End file.
